Intercambio de Sufrimiento
by mrssomerhaldersalvatore
Summary: Damon ha logrado olvidar a Elena con otra chica. Pero la noche en que Klaus se lleva aStefan, ella se intercambia para que su amigo quede en libertad. ahora ella será su presa. Una pequeña historia de Amor.


_Ella vio la escena completa: Damon, Elena, el beso… Él no iba a morir, ella se lo juró a sí misma, y además, debía quedarse con la chica de la cual siempre estuvo enamorado._

_Pero eso no impedía que lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y que la tristeza inundara su corazón._

_Luego, cuando supo lo que iba a pasar, dejó al lado todo el dolor para sacar la valentía; aunque en el fondo sabía que eso más le convenía a ella que a él._

"_No está mal amarlos a ambos" _

_Katherine le había dicho eso hace un tiempo, pero ella no amaba a los dos Salvatore, ella lo amaba sólo a él._

_Tan pequeña, tan frágil que dan ganas de protegerla para toda la vida… Y Damon lo iba a hacer, lo juró por su existencia; pero jamás, jamás contó con el hecho de que ella no ibas a estar allí para ser protegida por él._

__ llegó al departamento de Alaric y se encontró con una escena horrible, pero sobre todo, fuera de lo común. No sólo porque fuese una escena que nadie se lo iba a imaginar, sino que ella jamás había esperado llegar a ver alguna vez aquello: Stefan, con tantas bolsas de sangre humana ya vacías, rogando por más._

_Hola, pequeña –la saludó Klaus, que le daba la espalda._

__ salió de su trance, y recordó la razón por la que estaba allí: para enfrentarlo._

_¿A qué debo tu visita? –le preguntó Klaus con una gran sonrisa, ya mirándola de frente._

_La pregunta no era necesaria, él ya sabía la respuesta._

_Vengo a proponerte algo –le contestó ella, firme._

_¿Qué cosa? ¿Un intercambio? ¿Tú por él?_

_Sí._

_-¡NO! –gritó Stefan desde atrás. Ambos lo ignoraron._

_¿Qué me podrías ofrecer tú? –habló Klaus_

_Lo que sea –contestó _, rogando que la voz no se le quiebre- La única condición es que los dejes en paz._

_¿Será que eres tan poderosa como dicen por allí? –la frase era más una burla que una pregunta. Klaus no sabía con quién se enfrentaba._

_No lo sé. Tal vez me podrías probar –contestó _ con una sonrisa angelical, pero que detrás escondía la enorme malicia._

_Klaus amplió su sonrisa, hasta que sintió los dolores punzantes, los desgarros a lo largo de su cabeza. ¡Rayos! La chica era realmente fuerte. Pero la combinación híbrida de vampiro y hombre-lobo lo curaba rápidamente. De todas formas, él logró caer al piso._

_No, _, sal de aquí. ¡Vete!_

_Ella no escuchaba a Stefan, simplemente lo ignoraba. Y de paso lo inmovilizó._

_Te estás haciendo daño. ¡Para esto! Eres sólo una niña…_

_Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, Stefan – le cortó._

_Klaus se recuperó. Se paró y miró fijamente a la pequeña mujercita que estaba frente a él._

_Era bella, bellísima en realidad. Esos ojos negros como la noche, el cabello lacio larguísimo, la piel de un dorado perfecto… y el cuerpo adornado con unas curvas exóticas, dignas de una latina en pleno florecimiento. Aunque todo eso no le quitaba el hecho de ser la única arma para destruirlo._

_Klaus sonrió._

_Creo que ya sé en qué me podrías ser útil._

_Aparte de acabar contigo, ¿en qué más, corazón? –le preguntó ella sarcásticamente._

_Si pudieses ya lo hubieses hecho –rió él- Pero es por otra cosa._

_Te escucho._

_No sé por qué te dicen que todavía eres una niña, cuando ya estás hecha toda una mujer._

_Klaus amplió aún más su sonrisa._

__ se quedó en shock. Jamás había esperado eso. Había esperado una tortura, un maltrato, cualquier cosa menos un… deseo proveniente de Klaus por ella._

_Ni siquiera lo pienses –le rugió Stefan._

_Ese es mi trato –dijo Klaus- te quedas tú, para ser mía y dejo a tu amada Mystic Falls en paz- ¿Aceptas, querida?_

__ tenía ganas de gritarle todo lo que él se merecía. _

_Ella ya se veía como una mujer, pero se sentía como una niña. Y así Damon y Stefan la habían tratado, como a su pequeñita._

_Y luego venía ese imbécil a proponerle ser suya. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía negarse._

_Sí –contestó._

_¡NO! ¡Este es mi trato! ¡Vete de aquí, _! –Stefan gritaba como un demente, e incluso estaba llorando._

_Déjalo ir –le pidió _ a Klaus._

_Primero tienes que probarme que no vas a dejar de cumplir tu trato a lo largo de toda la eternidad._

_¿C-cómo q-quieres que haga eso? –tartamudeó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta._

_¿Sabes? La cama de Alaric es muy suave –respondió Klaus, ya riendo._

_Sabes que lo haré. No es necesario._

_Prefiero que el Salvatore le lleve un mensaje totalmente verificado a su hermano._

__ tragó saliva._

_Klaus le ofreció su mano y ella la aceptó. Caminaron hacia la habitación, y cuando Klaus cerró la puerta, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo a Stefan._

_Él lo escuchó todo: los gemidos, caricias, el roce de los labios… Pero sabía que eso era la peor pesadilla para _. Sólo deseaba en ese momento y rescatarla, y luego desquitar todo su ira contra el idiota de Klaus; podría golpearlo para siempre._

_Luego de un tiempo, Klaus salió de la habitación, con el torso desnudo y la parte inferior envuelta a una sábana._

_Fue un trato muy placentero, en realidad. Acepto. –Klaus habló en tono burlón, mientras Stefan lo asesinaba con la mirada- Anda dile a tu hermano eso, ¿quieres?_

_Todo es por nada. Sabes que Katherine no le llevó nada –le contestó en un rugido_

_Dije que daría mi sangre para salvarlo, nunca que me aseguraría de que llegara a él._

_La ira ya había desbordado todo límite, pero Stefan no podía hacer nada._

__ se apoyó tímidamente en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, envuelta en una sábana blanca, con las lágrimas cayendo. A Stefan se le partió el alma._

_Ahora, vas a ir a casa –empezó Klaus, utilizando la coacción- le dirás a tu hermano lo que pasó. Y nunca, nunca la buscarás. Bueno, tampoco la vas a encontrar. Levanta la paralización, mi amor._

__ lo hizo. También utilizó el don de su coacción a distancia, para hacer que Stefan saliese de allí y no regresara a buscarla._

_Stefan prácticamente se evaporó, y dejó a los dos híbridos solos._

_No te preocupes, corazón –le dijo Klaus- Pronto olvidarás al Salvatore. Pronto, tú me amarás a mí._

_Podré ser tu muñeca inflable real, Klaus. Pero jamás, jamás te amaré –le aclaró._

_Se dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación._

_Analizó su situación, y sólo le quedó llorar. Llorar por haber perdido al único amor que tenía._

_Ahora sólo esperaba que Elena mantuviese su promesa._

_Stefan llegó a casa desesperado, tratando de asimilar todo. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Damon?_

_Sabía que eso lo destrozaría, y lo sabía muy bien. ¿Para qué engañarse? Él también se había enamorado de ella… _ había hecho que él se olvide totalmente de Elena._

_Entró a casa y encontró a Elena apoyada al lado de la cama de Damon, y a Katherine dándole todo el frasco de la sangre de Klaus._

_¡¿Cómo lograste salir? –exclamó Katherine cuando lo vio._

_Algo p-pasó –tartamudeó Stefan._

_Damon ya estaba recuperándose. Su semblante lucía como de costumbre y su cuerpo dejaba de estar decaído. Su voz seguía intacta, igual de firme y déspota con su hermano. Aunque en ese momento no se le ocurrió preguntar por él…_

_-¿Dónde está _?_

_-Ella… -empezó Elena- Ella me hizo prometerle que… -hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Stefan- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Anda, dilo!_

__ se ofreció de intercambio a Klaus… por mí –terminó por decir._

_Damon se quedó en shock por unos segundos. Pero la que estalló fue Katherine, sacando un lado protector que nadie jamás había conocido._

_-¡NOO! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que eso pasara, imbécil? ¡Ella es la única que puede vencer a Klaus! ¿Y ahora? ¡Está a su merced!_

_-Yo lo intenté, pero ella me coaccionó y… Tú sabes que contra eso no se puede hacer nada –replicó Stefan. Luego miró a Damon- Lo lamento, hermano. No sabes cuánto lo lamento._

_-No puede ser –susurró Damon- Ella no pudo hacer eso._

_-Con razón que… -Elena se calló cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención._

_Damon dejó su inmovilidad, y al darse cuenta que Elena sabía algo, voló a su lado, y la sacudió, exigiéndole que le diga qué era lo que ella sabía. Pero más aún, por qué no había hecho nada._

_¿Qué sabes? ¡Contesta, Elena! ¿Qué sabes?_

__ me hizo prometerle que te iba a amar, y que no iba a dejar que te pase nada –contestó ella entre lágrimas- También dijo que cuidara de Stefan. Que los cuidara a ambos. Que los amara. Pero no se me vino a la cabeza pensar que… Lo juro, Damon…_

_¿Y no hiciste nada para detenerla? –le gritó Damon._

_Jamás imaginé que ella haría eso._

_¡Pues lo hizo, Elena! _

_Damon la soltó. Salió de la casa hacia el jardín, dejando atrás los lloriqueos de Elena, toda la rabia de Katherine, y el dolor de Stefan._

_Él sabía que su hermano también la quería, la amaba, la deseaba…_

"_Pero ella fue la primera que me eligió a mí" se dijo._

_Y también era a la que había perdido… para siempre._


End file.
